1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to (1) a utensil having a handle, the lower surface of which is shaped to interconnect gravitationally and structurally with the upper surface of a container handle of opposite shape, to stably locate the utensil without restricting manual separation of the handles, (2) an entrance for the utensil into a container which maintains suitable confinement of container contents with or without a utensil therein, and (3) a utensil extending horizontally across a container rim stably supported by a shank portion shaped to straddle a portion of the container rim and sidewall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cookware such as pots, saucepans, skillets and frying pans are typically sold as complete matching sets. Similarly, kitchen utensils such as ladles, spoons, spatulas, and forks are often sold in sets which differ, however, from such cookware. Yet, in the preparation and cooking of various foods, often both items of cookware and kitchen utensils are used in conjunction with one another. For example, a cook preparing foods on a stove top generally uses a pot and a ladle simultaneously. Whereas, in frying foods, a cook will often simultaneously use a frying pan and a spatula.
Problems encountered in repetitively using kitchen utensils in preparing food include placing the utensil on a counter top which may be unsanitary or become soiled with food or grease from the utensil. Additionally, an appreciable amount of time is spent searching for the kitchen utensil each time the kitchen utensil is to be repetitively used.
A number of attempts have been made at adapting kitchen utensils to cookware. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,014 to Chamberlain is directed to a ladle having an adjustable hook member slidably mounted on the handle portion for supporting the ladle on the rim of the kettle. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 1,106,809 to Haverty and Eckenrod is directed to a kitchen utensil having a handle with an inverted U-shaped hook adaptable to accept a body portion such as a ladle and also support the kitchen utensil on the rim of a kettle.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,830 to Lawson is directed to a kitchen utensil which attaches to the rim of a pan by a clip having a pair of inverted U-shaped members. The kitchen utensil is supported on the rim parallel to the handle of the pan.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,877 to Ditto is directed to a food turner having a flat blade with a wall at the rear of the blade having an aperture and baffle for turning hamburgers and eggs. The baffle may look like a hook so that the device may be supported on the edge of a pot or other utensil.
These devices, however, are incapable of maintaining proper position of a lid or cover on the pot while the utensil is supported on the rim. Moreover, these devices suffer from an increased likelihood of accidental contact with the kitchen utensil handle which extends vertically upward or horizontally outward from the pot.
Other related patents also disclose arrangements which suffer from various disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 769,119 to Strickland, U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,755 to Ballarino, U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,963 to Scott and Swiss Patent Document No. 323,557 all show arrangements in which a handle of a utensil is locked or attached to a handle of a frying pan or pot. However, such arrangements (1) unnecessarily inhibit removal of the utensil from the pan/pot and (2) unnecessarily complicate engagement of the utensil with the pan/pot.
In addition, the arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,861, also suffer from disadvantages. If used for a cooking container, removal and installation of the utensil would be too hot to manually handle. Furthermore, the utensil notch used in that arrangement diminishes the container rim height.
The arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,079,942, if used as cookware, would be unnecessarily complicated for use. In particular, the utensil of that arrangement extends vertically through the lid notch. As such, hot air or steam rising from the container and through the utensil notch would heat the area above container. In addition, removal of the utensil is required every time the lid is lifted to inspect container contents. Such disadvantages render that arrangement and other such arrangements unsuitable for use.